Uninvited: A Treyle Story
by VicPin
Summary: Un songfic con la rola de Alanis Morisette "Uninvited" que retrata el surgimiento de una extraña pareja... Pésimo summary, mejor pásenle y disfruten este Treyle  Trent Boyett x Kyle


**UNINVITED: **

**A TREYLE ONESHOT STORY.**

- ¡Kyle! – exclamaban Stan, Kenny y Cartman.

Los tres chicos buscaban al joven pelirrojo desde hacía unas cuatro horas en el parque; era noche de Halloween y los chicos habían salido a acompañar a Ike y a sus amiguitos a pedir dulces en las casas de la pequeña ciudad.

El cuarteto, ya siendo todos unos jóvenes de 17 años, evocaban los viejos tiempos en que solían salir a pedir dulces y, ¿por qué no decirlo?, presenciar minuto a minuto las absurdas discusiones entre Cartman y Kyle, discusiones que se volvían cada vez más y más violentas verbalmente por cualquier pendejada que se les ocurriera.

Sin embargo, hubo un momento del trayecto en que Kyle se separó del grupo y no había vuelto a aparecer hasta en esos instantes, lo que empezó a angustiar al grupo entero, incluyendo a Ike, quien empezaba a llorar por su querido hermano.

- ¡Kyle! – voceaban todos - ¡Kyle! ¡Kyle!, ¿dónde estás? ¡Kyle!

Mientras tanto, en alguna parte del bosque cercano al parque, un par de sombras parecían estar ajenas a las llamadas de angustia por parte del grupo, ya que estaban muy, pero muy concentradas besándose con locura bajo el amparo de un solitario árbol de cerezo.

- Uhmm… Nene – decía una voz ronca entre besos – Mmmm… Debo… Volver… Con… Ellos.

- ¡Qué se esperen! – exclamó su interlocutor mientras saboreaba los labios de su acompañante – Además… ¿Para qué… Están… Esos… Tres… Si… No… Es… Para… Cubrirte?

Ambos amantes se separaron con los rostros del tono del cabello de Kyle.

Mirándose uno al otro, el pelirrojo le replicó:

- Trent, si no vuelvo allá, Ike es capaz de decirle a mi madre que lo dejé por un instante.

- ¿Y eso qué? ¿Te castigan por dejar por un momento a tu hermanito al cargo de Stan, Kenny y de ese culón pervertido? – espetó el rubio un poco ofuscado.

- Sí.

- ¡Oh, por favor, Ky! ¡Esto ya es el colmo! Tu hermanito, ¿qué edad tiene? ¿10, 11 años?

- Tiene 10 años.

- 10 años. Bien, pues creo que a los 10 años ya debe de empezar a aprender a desenvolverse solo, claro que con un poco de tu orientación, claro.

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero sabes bien cómo es mi madre: Siempre lo exagera todo.

Trent y Kyle desviaron sus miradas al suelo y luego se miraron entre sí.

A veces, cuando uno menos se imagina, surgen cosas y situaciones un tanto comprometedoras e inesperadas, incluso muy extrañas para dos individuos totalmente diferentes. No era una extrañeza para ellos que cada vez que se toparan en cualquier lugar solitario empezaran con el desmadre de los besitos, las caricias y los roces cachondos de los cuerpos que ansían conocer el uno del otro.

Era el secreto mejor guardado del bully más temido de la preparatoria y del joven pelirrojo que supuestamente es una de sus víctimas frecuentes, pero no era para ellos vergonzoso.

Era en realidad un secreto a gusto y por gusto.

Ambos se sentían bien, se sentían plenos y en entera confianza entre sí, a sabiendas de que ninguno de los dos delataría aquella extraña relación amorosa que surgió en el mismo lugar donde se encontraban parados ahora.

Justamente bajo aquél árbol de cerezo.

* * *

><p><em>:: Flashback ::<em>

_Kyle caminaba en solitario por el parque en una tarde soleada de verano. Tenía el ojo hinchado producto de una de sus constantes peleas con Cartman, quien no paraba de molestarle por cualquier tontería._

_No obstante, no pudo evitar sentirse seguido desde lejos; esa misma sensación lo experimentaba todas las tardes después de clases desde que entraron a la preparatoria. Cualquiera se volvería neurótico al sentirse acosado, pero Kyle sintió todo lo contrario: Lejos de verse acosado, sentía que estaba muy bien acompañado. _

_Extraordinariamente bien acompañado._

_Entonces se desvió por un momento del camino y se adentró en el bosque._

_Una vez ahí, se encaminó hacia un sendero en donde se encontraba un árbol de cerezo en pleno florecimiento y se sentó al amparo de su sombra; el árbol había sido plantado por él mismo en ese lugar desde hacía unos 7 años. _

_Era su lugar favorito en todo el mundo; era el único espacio en donde no oía las odiosas palabras racistas de Cartman o el monólogo dramático de su madre._

_Cerró los ojos, queriendo despejar su mente y pensar en qué excusa daría esa vez a su jefa para evitar todo un sermón digno de un sacerdote católico._

_- Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? – dijo una voz con sorna._

_Kyle abrió los ojos muy sobresaltado y alzó su vista hacia el dueño de la voz, quedándose petrificado por la sorpresa y el miedo._

_Trent Boyett estaba ahí, de pie, a pocos metros de él; le observaba maliciosamente, como si por su mente se le cruzaran toda una serie de ideas un tanto macabras para el joven Broflovski._

_Definitivamente no era un buen día para el pelirrojo._

_- Uh… H-hola, T-Trent – saludó el pelirrojo con nerviosismo mientras se levantaba y, tomando su mochila, hacia el ademán de retirarse- . Y-Ya… Ya estaba a punto de irme… _

_Estuvo a punto de correr despavorido del lugar, pero Trent le jaló bruscamente de su mochila y le aporreó en el tronco del árbol; extendiendo luego sus brazos y mirándole fijamente, le dijo:_

_- ¿Quién lastimó ese lindo rostro antes que yo?_

_Kyle se sonrojó de repente._

_Trent, al no obtener respuesta por parte del pelirrojo, se enfureció; tomó al joven del cuello de su camisa y le inquirió:_

_- Fue Cartman, ¿no es verdad?_

_Kyle no supo qué responder._

_- ¡¿NO… ES… VERDAD? – inquirió el rubio al borde de la exasperación._

_- S-sí – respondió el judío en un susurro._

_El rubio entonces aporreó su puño en el tronco al instante que exclamaba:_

_- ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!_

_Kyle estaba asustado y consternado; ¿desde cuándo allá el bravucón más peligroso de South Park se preocupaba por él?_

_Sin duda alguna aquello era una broma… O al menos pensó él hasta que Trent acercó su rostro de manera muy peligrosa hacia el suyo, dejando escasos centímetros de distancia. _

_Con la furia poseyendo sus pensamientos, Trent le gritó a un judío asustado:_

_- Nadie… ¡Óyelo bien! ¡NADIE TOCA UN PINCHE CABELLO TUYO, ¿ME ENTIENDES? ¡NADIE, NI SIQUIERA ESE HIJO DE PUTA DE CARTMAN! ¡SÓLO YO PUEDO GOLPEARTE! ¡SOLO YO PUEDO PATEARTE EL CULO…!_

_Y acercándose aún más al rostro de Kyle, añadió en un susurro:_

_- Y sólo yo puedo hacer esto._

_Acto seguido, Trent posó sorpresivamente sus labios en los de Kyle._

_**Like anyone would be **_

_**I am flattered by your fascination with me**_

_Aquél beso sorprendió mucho al pelirrojo; por un momento pensó que Trent iba a hacerle papilla por cualquier estúpida excusa y dejarlo malherido en el lugar, pero no eso._

_No ese beso tan repentino que parecía quitarle el aliento conforme pasaba el tiempo._

_**Like any hot blooded woman  
>I have simply wanted an object to crave<br>**_

_Trent, por su parte, sintió que ya había perdido completamente la cordura al poseer sorpresivamente los labios del pelirrojo._

_¿De cuándo allá sentía una poderosa atracción hacia el joven pelirrojo? _

_No tenía ni la más remota idea, pero pensó que era mejor dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso._

_**But you, you're not allowed  
>You're uninvited<br>An unfortunate slight  
><strong>_

_El beso empezó a ser mucho más profundo conforme pasaban los minutos que parecían ser horas; Kyle empezó a mover la cabeza en señal de querer respirar tras un largo rato de estar estático por ese beso que le producía un montón de sensaciones extrañas._

_**Must be strangely exciting  
>To watch the stoic squirm <strong>_

_Ambos jóvenes se separaron y se miraron mutuamente._

_Kyle estaba rojo como un tomate, pensando en lo que había hecho en ese momento y en ese lugar que pensó que era su fuerte de la soledad. Trent le miraba con timidez, como si supiera que había hecho una estupidez al dejarse llevar por aquella extraña sensación de pasión y deseo que sentía cuando veía al pelirrojo._

_**Must be somewhat heartening  
>To watch shepherd meet shepherd <strong>_

_Trent en ese entonces acercó nuevamente a Kyle, le abrazó, cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma ante la sorpresa de aquél; cada aspiración lo embriagaba hasta querer hacerle perder la cordura. Tenía muchas ganas de mandar todo al carajo y ahí mismo reclamarlo como suyo, completa y enteramente suyo en obediencia a esa pasión que le quemaba por dentro._

_No obstante, decidió llevar las cosas con calma; había muchos asuntos que zanjar entre ambos y eso era lo que pretendía el rubio hacer a partir de ese momento._

_**But you, you're not allowed  
>You're uninvited<br>An unfortunate slight **_

_Entonces se apartó de Kyle y, con la mirada seria,le dijo:_

_- Vete a tu casa, Broflovski. _

_Kyle asintió, tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a irse, pero Trent lo tomó de la muñeca y, mirando los asombrados ojos esmeralda, añadió:_

_- Ni se te ocurra decir sobre esto a nadie, ni siquiera a tus amigos maricas. ¿Entendido?_

_- S-sí._

_- Bien… Aquí te espero mañana. No faltes._

_Kyle asintió y se marchó corriendo del lugar, dejando a Trent apoyarse en el tronco del árbol con los ojos cerrados, evocando con fuerza el sabor de aquellos labios que anhelaba poseer para él mismo._

_**Like any uncharted territory  
>I must seem greatly intriguing <strong>_

_Al día siguiente, Kyle acudió al lugar citado; toda la mañana estaba sumamente distraído en la escuela, pensando en lo que había sucedido en el día anterior en la sombra del árbol del cerezo con Trent._

_Al llegar al lugar, se encontró con un Trent en su estado extrañamente contemplativo._

_Kyle quería aprovechar el momento para marcharse del lugar, pero Trent le vio y, con el semblante serio, le dijo:_

_- Acércate._

**_Kyle, muy nervioso, obedeció._**

_Trent, en un sorpresivo movimiento, tomó la muñeca de Kyle y le obligó a sentarse de espaldas delante de él, permitiéndole el poder abrazarle y aspirar el olor de su cabello con ternura, lo que asustó mucho al de la ushanka verde._

_- Trent – decía Kyle muy suplicante -, por favor…_

_Pero las palabras murieron cuando Trent tomó su barbilla y posó sus labios en los del joven._

_Separándose, Trent comentó en voz baja:_

_- No sé cómo ha surgido esta condenada pasión que siento por ti, Kyle._

_El pelirrojo abrió los ojos como platos._

_El rubio le llamó por su nombre, y de una manera tremendamente tierna y seductora, algo raro proveniente de alguien tan violento como él._

_**You speak of my love like  
>You have experienced love like mine before <strong>_

_Trent acarició el rostro del pelirrojo y, cerrando nuevamente los ojos, añadió:_

_- Pero si de algo estoy seguro… _

_**But this is not allowed  
>You're uninvited<br>An unfortunate slight  
><strong>_

_Kyle contuvo la respiración ante lo que estaba a punto de suceder cuando Trent finalmente añadió:_

_- Es que me enamoré de ti._

_Y le besó nuevamente._

_El beso fue tan profundo, que incitó a Kyle a corresponderle con mayor entusiasmo, a tal grado de sentir el deseo de conocer esa pasión que Trent le hablaba. Empero, el rubio dejó de besarle y, entre caricias tiernas, le inquirió con decisión:_

_- ¿Me permitirás amarte y protegerte… Amor mío? _

_Kyle, quien ya había empezado a dejarse llevar por las extrañas sensaciones que sentía dentro de sí mismo, respondió con decisión:_

_**I don't think you unworthy  
>I need a moment to deliberate.<strong>_

_- Sí… _

_Dicho esto, le besó ante el agrado de su nuevo amante._

_:: Flashback ::_

* * *

><p>Trent y Kyle yacían sentados bajo el árbol de cerezo; sin sentir vergüenza de estar desnudos luego de tener su primera relación sexual, y con el rostro de uno posando suavemente en el hombro del otro, ambos contemplaban un pétalo de la flor de sakura que había caído en la mano del joven judío.<p>

- Trent – dijo de pronto el joven pelirrojo.

- ¿Sí?

- Han pasado cinco meses desde que nos vemos a escondidas, ¿no es verdad?

- Ehmm… Sí… Sí, ¿por qué?

Kyle se volvió hacia su pareja y, decidido, inquirió:

- ¿Por qué no tuvimos sexo en ese momento?

- ¿Disculpa?

- Me dijiste ese día que sentías pasión por mí… Incluso pensé que iba a tener relaciones contigo como prueba de ello.

- Kyle… Yo… Yo creí que era muy pronto para eso. Es decir… Yo no quería asustarte ni mucho menos hacerte pensar en que te estaba violando. Simplemente quería llevar las cosas con calma y tranquilidad.

El joven sonrió y le dio un beso tierno en los labios.

- Gracias por respetarme – añadió el joven mientras se acomodaba en los brazos del rubio.

Éste sonrió.

No obstante, Kyle de repente se acercó al oído de Trent y, con timidez, añadió:

- Creo que ya no debemos ocultar esto con más tiempo.

Trent se sorprendió.

Kyle, con inocencia, añadió:

- Sabes que en cualquier momento nos descubrirán y solo Dios sabe que va a pasar con los dos.

- Si… Tienes razón. ¿Y… Y qué piensas hacer tú con tu familia? Es decir, sabemos que tu madre podría mandarte hasta Jerusalén con tal de evitar que estemos juntos.

Kyle guardó silencio por un momento. Luego de varios minutos, respondió:

- No pienso decirles nada verbalmente.

- ¿Qué?

- No. No quiero que todo el mundo nos juzgue, Trent. No quiero que por mi culpa tu reputación de bully se vaya al caño.

- Kyle…

- ¡Y no quiero que me separen de ti más!

Trent abrazó efusivamente a su amante y, con los ojos cerrados, le dijo en voz baja:

- Si nuestro amor es fuerte, juntos lo superaremos, Kyle. ¿Crees que a mí me importa mi reputación como bravucón? ¡Que Dios me asista si algún idiota se atreve a tocarte un cabello! Les rompería la madre a todos con tal de que te dejen tranquilo.

- Entonces… ¿Crees que estemos listoS para afrontarlo?

- Yo estoy listo, ¿acaso tú no?

Kyle sonrió y le respondió:

- Sí. ¡Estoy listo!

- Bien… Entonces vámonos con el trío de pendejos y el grupo de tu hermanito. Han de estar más que hartos de buscarte y no quiero que ese culón de mierda empiece con sus idioteces.

El pelirrojo asintió y ambos hombres se levantaron.

* * *

><p>- ¡Al carajo, me largo de aquí! – exclamó Cartman muy enojado.<p>

- ¡Hey, no puedes irte, culón! – exclamaba Stan mientras le jalaba de su suéter - ¡Kyle es nuestro amigo! ¡Ha de estar en algún lugar solo, perdido…!

- ¡Sí, sí, chúpame las bolas, hippie! Tu amigo el judío de mierda de seguro se fue a ver a alguna vieja que tendría por ahí y nos dejó encomendados a todo este grupo de rapazuelos.

- ¡Oye! – exclamó Ike muy molesto - ¡Fíjate como hablas, culón de mierda!

- ¡¿Cómo me llamaste, enano?

- ¡Culo gordo apesstoso!

Cartman y Ike estuvieron a punto de agarrarse a golpes, mas una piedra alcanzó a Cartman por la espalda.

- ¡Aléjate de mi hermanito, maldito hijo de puta! – exclamaba Kyle mientras corría hacia el grupo.

- ¡Kyle! – exclamó el pequeño pelinegro con alegría.

Ambos hermanos se abrazaron.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – inquiría Stan muy preocupado - ¡Te estábamos bu…!

La frase murió cuando vio que, detrás de Kyle, se acercó Trent Boyett, el bravucón de la escuela; Kenny y Cartman, llenos de miedo, le iban a advertir al pelirrojo sobre la presencia de su acérrimo enemigo común… Pero, para la sorpresa de todos, Trent rodeó los hombros de Kyle con su brazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

El pelirrojo simplemente sonrió y se sonrojó ante aquella tierna muestra de cariño.

- ¡Hola, Trent! – exclamó Ike mientras corría a abrazar al rubio.

- ¡Hey, Moisha! – exclamaba el rubio en tono alegre - ¡Vaya, cómo has crecido!

El trío se quedó con la boca abierta del asombro.

Trent, sonriente, añadió:

- ¿Qué hay, cabrones? ¿Por qué se nos quedan viendo como si fuéramos bichos raros? ¿Acaso nunca han visto a un hombre expresarse así a su novio?

- ¡¿QUÉ? – gritaron los tres.

- Kyle – llamó Stan -… ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

- Claro, Stan.

Kyle apretó la mano de Trent y, muy sonriente, fue hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

Una vez ahí, Cartman le inquirió muy indignado:

- ¿Qué carajos crees que estás haciendo, Kahl?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Viejo, ¿te das cuenta de quién eres novio?- inquirió Kenny muy preocupado.

- ¡Oh, vamos, chicos! Él no es tan malo.

- ¡¿Qué no es tan malo? – exclamó Stan lleno de miedo - ¡Kyle, es Trent Boyett, el bravucón de la escuela! ¡El tipo que en una ocasión mandó a Cartman al hospital!

- ¡Eso le pasó porque él vio el golpe que me hizo Cartman en mi ojo!

- ¡¿QUÉ EL QUÉ? – gritó Cartman, quien volviéndose hacia Trent, añadió: - ¡¿ASÍ QUE POR ESO ME MANDASTE AL HOSPITAL, MALNACIDO?

Trent sonrió y, con sarcasmo, le respondió:

- Cartman, te ves lindo cuando te emputeces. Y sí, justamente por eso te mandé al hospital.

- ¡HIJO DE PUTA!

Cartman corrió y se abalanzó encima de Trent, quien le recibió con un certero puñetazo en la cara y una patada en sus partes nobles, derribándolo al instante y sin problemas.

Stan y Kenny, asustados, miraron a Kyle con la esperanza de que intercediera por ellos, ya que no querían acabar como el culón. El pelirrojo, con mirada seria, se acercó a su novio, quien respiraba entrecortadamente por aquella lucha rápida, y le dijo con ternura:

- Trent, relájate, cariño.

- Bien… Cómo tú quieras, amor.

Dicho esto, rodeó a Kyle de los hombros y se fueron hasta unos asombrados Stan, Kenny, Ike y los amiguitos de éste, quienes empezaron a celebrar la caída del culón (no lo soportaban, literalmente hablando).

Al estar a pocos metros de ellos, Trent les dirigió una mirada sonriente a Stan y Kenny, y les dijo:

- ¿Quieren ir a mi casa a jugar Assassin's Creed Revelations? Apenas ayer lo adquirimos Kyle y yo, y pensamos que ustedes, si es que tienen tiempo, podrían unírsenos.

- ¡Claro! – exclamó Stan muy alegre - ¿Y tú que dices, Kenny?

- ¿Tienes computadora en tu casa? – inquirió el de la capucha naranja.

- Y con lo mejor del porno casero - añadió Kyle muy sonriente.

- ¡Vale, ya me compraste con eso! ¡Vámonos!

- ¿Y el culón? – inquirió Ike mientras agarraba a su hermano de la mano - ¿Lo vamos a dejar ahí, muy inconsciente?

- Sip – respondieron todos.

- ¡Genial!

Todos rieron y se marcharon del parque, dejando a Cartman inconsciente, con las bolas rotas y con un lindo ojo morado bajo la merced del primer pervertido que pase por ahí y quiera hacer sus cosillas sucias bajo el amparo de la noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, este es un largo oneshot, drabble o no sé que pex con el término correcto, y el tercer en referencia al Treyle. <strong>**Me emocionó tanto el Treyle, la neta que sí, a tal grado de que pensé en realizar una serie de experimentos en futuros fics sobre esta pareja. =P.**

**En esta ocasión decidí experiementar con la canción "Uninvited" de AAlanis Morisette; sé que no es una gran obra, pero me esforcé en hacerlo para disfrute de los lectores.**

**En fin, disfrútenlo!**

**Les quiero mucho, chicos!**

**Saludos!**


End file.
